The Godparents
by AquamarineX
Summary: She needed a boyfriend to support her sister, with the deadline of one month. A proposal by the year, and she could legally have a famil-"You're looking for a boyfriend?" Well, somebody was on his toes. Nalu Modern Au. NatsuxLucy.
1. Prologue

It was... Sudden.

Was that the right term for that?

Lucy stared blankly ahead as she watched the coffin lower into the ground, the grass rustling in the wind on the hot day. Normally, it seemed in all cliche movies and whatnot, it would be raining when the main character's parents die or something. Lucy scowled at the thought, biting her lip to hold back the tears threatening to spill. Yeah, right. Layla was by far, the best and kindest person Lucy had known. Her own mother. But, now she was gone. Her death funeral being held outside on a beautiful sunny day in June. Lucy's temper rose, but she couldn't do anything about it.

After all, it was impossible to get angry at fate...

 _But, it was possible to let go of her mad mood at the person who assassinated her most cherished family member._

* * *

"L-Lucy? Where're you going? And why isn't mommy home yet?"

Lucy smiled sadly as she wiped the tears off from Wendy's lower lashes. "Shhh... It'll be okay, okay Wendy? Mommy... Er... She went to join daddy." It wasn't a technical lie- Jude probably was dead anyways. And if he wasn't; he would be if he ever crossed Lucy's way again. "W-Will she be back soon?" Lucy watched in dismay as the 6 year old bit her bottom lip in attempt to stop crying. "Er... Y-Yeah... Later." Lucy avoided her little sister's gaze as she looked off to the side in shame, as the air filled with renewed tension and silence. "Well? Bring her here." A voice broke through the airing moment between the two siblings, causing Lucy to look up with a glare. "Oh, shut _up_ , Sherry." The pink haired girl rolled her eyes in disgust, as she looked at her manicured nails.

"Oh, puh- _lease_. We _both_ know that if it weren't for me, Wendy'd be _dead_ right now." Lucy scoffed in disbelief, as she dodged under to avoid Sherry's long locks as she hair flipped. "You do realize, it's the _government and law,_ right? Every child under eighteen years, is established to stay at an orphanage if their parents..." Lucy's voice faded out as she glanced warily at Wendy. "Um... Are really busy at the time. And Wendy's only staying here for a little bit. Once I get a boyfriend I'll be able to take care of her, y'know. She's also compatible to spend the day with me once a week- twice if I begin to see someone and she'll move in after the deadline of having the same date for a month." Lucy stuck her tongue out for good measure as she cocked an eyebrow at Sherry in challenge.

Of course, Sherry laughed, her hand floating upwards to cover her mouth (as if she had bad breath. Lucy always did wonder why people did that when they giggled). "Oh, _my_ I feel bad for you. Honestly, I thought you were serious for a moment there." Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Besides," Sherry scoffed into her hand as she cackled, looking down at the kneeling Lucy. "Who would want to date, _you_? Ahaha, funny."

If Wendy wasn't there, Lucy would've punched the life out of the sass-maniac. But, she would have to restrain for her little sister.

Lucy ignored Sherry with a bit lip, turning to embrace her sister as she attempted to ignore the idiot standing behind her."Okay... Wendy, you're going to go stay at... Miss Sherry's house, okay?" Wendy seemed about to reject, but Lucy held up a finger. "Shhh... It's only for a little bit alright? Then you'll come join me at home, okay? Be good for mom and us, alright? Oh! And make sure you make tons of friends. Promise me, you'll be a good girl, Wendy?" Lucy cooed. The sight of Wendy sadly nodding with tear lined eyes made Lucy just want to grab her, throw her in her car, and drive away to the other side of the world.

"Okay, then!" Sherry clapped her hands together in mock happiness, finally subsiding her laughter. "Now that, _that's_ over and done with, let's get moving, 'Kay brat?" Sherry motioned for Wendy to follow her into the pink convertible car nearby. Lucy watched, her heart seemingly breaking into pieces, as she watched her little sister walk away slowly. Wendy took one more glance backwards, before climbing into the car. The moment the doors slammed shut, Sherry now at the wheel, the vehicle zoomed away, leaving Lucy alone in her quiet neighborhood again, soon after.

Lucy was near crying now. She lost her dad, then her mom, and now her baby sister, too. She turned around slowly, walking back to her brick house- the same home the four of them used to stay. Together. One big whole family. Lucy shook her head quickly. Alright, about time she stopped with the sad old thoughts. She had to keep it together for Wendy.

Lucy took a deep breathe, slamming the front door close after she stepped inside. Rubbing her temples, Lucy began to contemplate her plan. Okay, lied to the government? Check. Lied to Wendy? Check. Now going to lie to a stranger, and try to make him her boyfriend? ... Not yet.

Before you ask, of course Lucy felt horrible. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, honestly. Fibbing to Wendy was a horrible thing to do, but she for her own selfish reasons, wanted to stay with her adorable little sister so she did. Of course, she'd have to tell her the truth eventually. But, not at the age her sister was at now. Lucy had told the government she was Wendy's godmother, the long lost sibling of her mother (trust her- Lucy and Layla seriously looked like sisters, so that lie was fairly easy to pass), and considering Layla lived a quiet life, she didn't have many files for proof Lucy was Wendy's godmother. Though, unfortunately, Lucy's info recorded had been dug out saying she was 25. And according to the... Well whoever was in charge of allowing Lucy to be with Wendy (the blonde never bothered with such small details), she was still far too young to take care of a six year old.

Of course, which resulted in the issue of having a boyfriend. She had to be dating in the timeline of the end of the month, and her partner had to propose by the end of the year (though honestly, she would rather stay dating for a good four years and up. You never know if you're dating a serial killer until it's too late.)

Shouldn't be hard right?

Though... Wendy _could_ get adopted by another set of parents...

Shit.

Lucy let out a groan, and ran to her room to apply make-up and get dressed. It seems it was time she went 'boyfriend shopping'.

 **XOXOX**

After staring at the mirror for a good couple of minutes, Lucy was finally pleased with her outcomed look.

A dust of light make-up here and there to pop a bit of her features, and a pretty blue outfit to match seemed just perfect.

Humming pleasantly, Lucy smiled into the mirror just as she gave one more fluff to her curled hair.

"Absolute perfection." She kissed the air as if it was her reflection in happiness, just before she slung her purse over her shoulder and turned on her heel, making way for the door. Now to test if her beauty was enough to capture a fish in the hook tonight.

 **XOXOX**

Lucy let out a groan as she placed her head into her hands.

Why was this so hard?!

She make up-ed herself as much as possible! And Lucy knew for a _fact_ she was stunning, so why weren't the men flocking to her?!

And honestly, she didn't really even care who it was, she was certain she'd fall in love later on, or if not that was totally cool with her. As long as the guy was nice, and fairly good-looking, she wouldn't have _that_ big of a problem. She just needed to get a hubby for Wendy. Her kid sister was her world. She couldn't lose her. She _couldn't_.

Hopelessly, she sucked into her straw, sipping her coffee in hopes to relieve the stress weighing on her. Please. _Please_. She was far too shy (hypocritically) to actually walk up to a guy and ask if he was straight out single or not. Lucy mentally growled. So. _Frustrating_.

Okay... Lucy inhaled deeply. Let's calm down and sort through the thoughts racing through for a moment. She needed to find a boyfriend by the deadline of the end of this month. If Lucy is capable of attaining the relationship steady for a straight month, Wendy will stay over at her house and come back to Sherry's (AKA the orphanage) on the weekends. If Lucy was able to keep the bond between her partner for a solid **3** months, Wendy will live with them. If the boyfriend proposes eventually, after the wedding, Wendy will be legally adopted by the new couple-which was also Lucy and her new husband. She'd eventually have to at _least_ explain things to Wendy and her partner... Speaking of, Lucy wasn't allowed to see her kid sister if she didn't have a boyfriend yet for a month unless Sherry or Ren (the pinkette's boyfriend who helped run the orphanage) permitted. Sherry probably wouldn't allow it, so her only hope was the monotone Ren...

Lucy rubbed her tumbles. Life was complex.

As she was sighing unhopefully, she was snapped back to reality again when her phone began buzzing with its usual ring to let her know someone was calling.

Lucy arched her eyebrows as she flipped open her cell. Unknown number. Hmm. "Hello?"

"Lu-chan?"

Lucy almost spit out her coffee, recognizing the voice speaking from the device.

" _Levy_?!" Her voice must've risen too loud accidentally, because Lucy got a series of glares and looks in response to her outburst.

Whispering a hissed out, "Sorry!" Lucy took a moment before returning back to her call. "Levy?! What the heck? Is that you, Levy-chan?!" Laughter was heard on the other side of the dial, and the blonde knew then and there it was definitely her best friend.

"Yup! Surprised?" Oh boy, was she. See, Levy had moved abroad to Paris to study four-years back, and Lucy hadn't heard from her since a few months ago. Sure, their relationship never dimmed nor wavered, it's just life got busy.

"Of course, I'm surprised, baka! And- oh, Levy, there's _so_ much I have to tell you! And- wait. Where are you calling from? Why aren't you calling from your phone?" Nervous laughter was heard. "Um... See... Uh... I migghhhtttt be calling from my new boyfriend's phone...?" Lucy's eyes bugged out.

" _WHAT_?!" More hushes from all around, but this time Lucy ignored them and didn't bother to reply, but did lower her voice. "Your _what_?!" Levy filled her in. Apparently she had been asked out a few weeks ago by a guy named Gajeel (who the bluenette also just so happened to like) and voila.

Lucy pouted. "So lucky, Levy-chan. You gotta send me a picture of him one day." "Haha, yeah sure..." For some reason Levy's laughter sounded strained. Huh. Wonder what this Gajeel dude looked like. But, Lucy didn't ponder to much about it. Lucy sighed. "Say, Levy? How did you get a boyfriend?" "Huh?! I just told you, Lu!" "No... Like how did you get a guy to like you?" "What do you mean?" Inhaling deeply, Lucy began to explain her current situation- from beginning to end.

It felt amazing to rant on and on, Levy listening quietly on the other side. A few gasps of disbelief here and there (like when Lucy told her about her mom's assassination) but otherwise pretty quiet-and Lucy was grateful.

"...Wow, Lu. That's... wow! You're in a difficult situation right now, huh? And, you're hoping for a guy to come up to you even at the time, right _now_?" Lucy gave another sigh before admitting. "Yeah..." Levy's shriek was so loud, Lucy had to hold the phone away so her eardrums would avoid severe damage. " _Then what are you waiting for and get back to focus, lady! Deadlines this month, gogogogogo!_ Oh. And by the way, I'm moving back to Magnolia next week. See you then! Bye!" The phone clicked, just before Lucy spat her coffee (again..) all over the table. "WHAT?! LEVY?!" More shushes.

Lucy furiously tapped texts to Levy, but after 15 minutes of spamming and feeble attempts, Lucy put her phone back into her hand purse. Levy usually did that anyways. Surprises, surprises. What could she say? That's how her best bluenette friend was; and just how she liked her to be.

Lucy entered her thoughts again and stress on how to get a boyfriend again, so deep thought, she didn't realize a man was standing above her waiting for her attention.

He cleared his throat and Lucy startled with a jump on her chair.

"A-Ah! Y-Yes sir?! Anything you need?!" Lucy patted down her body in hopes she looked good still, after her flinch. First man to come up to her- score! (Well.. discluding the waiter who served her her coffee... never mind that. Not important.)

The man shot her a grin. "Nah, not really. Just happened to overhear-You're looking for a boyfriend?"

And that's how it all started.

* * *

A/ns: Prologue, lovelies! I combined the original prologue together with Chapter one, to make it longer. I proofread the prologue, changing a few words here and there. I'll be fixing Chapter one later (because I don't have a lot of time on my hands right now), and guess what? School is back next week! No! (scowl) Oh, well, I'll stay active. See you soon! Sayanora~!


	2. Chapter 1

Lucy was seriously sweating. She sipped her coffee cup, straightening her back with her thoughts swimming through her head at an alarming rate. This was sudden. Like... Really sudden. Almost as sudden as Levy mentioning she'd be _moving back to Magnolia in a week_.

Lucy scowled at the thought, but quickly shook it off to awkwardly face the pink haired- _yes pink haired_ -man sitting across from her. He was leaning back in his chair with a sheepish grin (that portrayed the face of mischievousness). His arms were limply dangling by his side, one slunk around the top of his chair, as the other rested on the arm rest of the seat. His locks spiked up (in a strange way mind you) pointing out in every direction Lucy could think of. Not to mention, the strange color of his strands. _Pink_. Seriously? Couldn't he have chosen a better color to dye it with?

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she scanned his body position from up and down. She cringed inwardly. This seemed like the kind of guy that didn't have a care in the world- Definitely not capable and mature to care for a wife and a child. Lucy sighed aloud. Contestant numero uno? A big red 'X' cartoonishly came into the girl's thoughts (maybe she was watching too much animes recently..) _Fail!_

Trying to look 'business-like' Lucy let her eyelids flutter close as she took another sip of her coffee. "So," She waited before opening her eyes to look at him seriously, attempting to avoid allowing the nervousness she was fighting on the inside. "what matters are you sitting here with me for, stranger?" She stared right into his dark black emerald eyes as she narrowed her slits.

He blinked once. Then twice.

Then doubled over in laughter.

Needless to say, Lucy was surprised.

"Ahahahaha!" Lucy took no shame in noting his laugh was a sight to hear (did that make sense?). His eyes squeezed shut as his devious grin widened on his face. He tilted his head back as he continued cackling. Lucy squirmed as she looked around to see the amount of glares she still got from the other bystanders around the room. "Shhhh!" Lucy cried, bewildered. "What're you doing?! What's so funny?" Forgetting her temperary 'business-like' look-which obviously failed-Lucy let out a pout of disbelief. The stranger (or whoever she was, she didn't have a clue) ignored her as he continued his loud chuckles. ('chuckles' was a bit of a stretch there though)

He continued laughing.

 _Soooooo_...

Boom.

She knew it.

She _knew_ it.

 _She called it._

The next thing Lucy knew was, her standing outside on the pavement embarrassingly crossing her arms and looking away with a pink haired dude standing next to her still cackling in his fit of laughter. Not to mention the stares. Lucy could just _imagine_ the thoughts in their heads. ' _The heck, he laughin' about. Crazy.'_

But, nonetheless, eventually he did stop (due to the pain in his stomache).

And once he did, Lucy let 'im have it.

She crossed her arms, stamped her foot and gave him an icy glare (that he did admit gave him chills).

Lucy was just about to yell at him, screaming something along the lines of, " _Are you crazy? You got us kicked out, and I couldn't even finish my super cold, iced with whipped cream, strawberry caramel flavored, mixed in with almond milk and only a few grams of sugar, which is the drink made a dream for vegetarians by the way, with a freakin' cherry on top, super cool vanilla cream flavored frappuccino!"_ Along with maybe a few of her signature 'Lucy Kicks' and punches mixed in of course.

Though, the moment she so much as opened her mouth, he was gone.

No, she didn't know how, why, or when for all that matter.

He was just gone.

Vanished completely.

Wondering if Lucy was scared out of her wits? Of course not. This was completely normal for her. After all, she grew up being the main protagonist of her own reality show all her life, training in the leaf village after both her parents died with the desperate dream of becoming hokage as she built up inhuman superpowers every person has, being the top ninja of her school and all.

Heck, to the no.

 _Yes_ , she was scared. You better believe, she almost had a freaking' _heart attack._

She whirled around, her head desperately whipping back and forth as she scanned the area. Only a few bystanders, and a pink haired dude was _not_ one of them.

"Wha-" Lucy's mouth opened again, it's purpose to scream again in shock, but of course her moments always got ruined. Her mouth was filled with a cold paste, inevitably preventing her from speaking. " _Mmph_!" Lucy eye's widened. Two hands snaked around her, each grabbing her arms on either side to pin them to her body-though one seemed to be clutching something that mysteriously felt like an ice-cream cone being squashed in between the two- while the person's mouth (which was biting at the cone end of the dessert) stuck the cold item in between Lucy's own two lips.

Lucy nearly screamed in shock, as she was met face to face with the same creepy dude that burst out in hysterics after her question on who he was.

Either way, she was too surprised to do anything, whatsoever.

Both blinked in unison, staring into each other's eyes, before he released her. He threw his ice-cream in the air and gave her a quick hug, squeezing her arms with a bit more strength. The embrace lasted about two seconds before he let her go. Only to turn around to walk away, catching his ice-cream (without bothering to take so much as a glance at it) in one hand, giving it a quick lick.

That's all.

He just...

Walked away.

That was probably the most confusing day, Lucy had ever had in her _life._

Her mouth was still stuffed with the dripping dessert, her eyes wide, as she watched the stranger pace away waving a hand as if to say, ' _See ya' later!_ '

Ridiculous. The blonde fumed at the thought of the gesture. He was one person, out in the world. Definitely, not compatible to care for a kid and a partner. Probably didn't have a stable job either. There was no _way_ she'd ever encounter that creep again.

She didn't realize how wrong she was that day.

* * *

A/ns: -evil grin- I have returned! Humor and confusion was mixed into this chapter, because that's the kind of recipe I always like in my chapters. Comedy is a desperate need. I feed off of my stupid jokes and sarcasm! Bwahaha! I'm re-reading the Percy Jackson Series, and my readers, if you haven't read the series you obviously haven't lived yet. I'll be back soon, updating My Smartboy, soon! I just got a new computer and it's incredible. I'll be more active, promise. See you soon, loves!

And to any of the readers who may be confused on this being an update; It's just me fixing my chapter! Chapter three will be posted soon though; stay tuned in a couple of days! -winks-


	3. Chapter 2

Tapping her foot in anticipation, Lucy glanced around warily in hopes of spotting her petite friend.

Her eyebrows were furrowed together with her arms crossed over her torso to clutch her bag tightly. Her blonde locks were in curls with a dash of makeup, while she sported a quick sleeveless top, followed with a flowing scarf wrapped around her neck, and jeggings to top it off. Though her beauty didn't really matter to her (right now), she still made sure she looked pretty and pleasant. After all you never knew when a man would man up.

Which reminded her of the idiot she met at the coffee shop.

Lucy cringed at the thought, scowling slightly. That dude was _definitely_ not the kind of guy she was looking for. _No way, no how._ He literally just sat down, asked if she needed a boyfriend, laughed maniacally, got her kicked out of the store and stuffed an ice-cream cone in her mouth. Lucy's eyes seemed to catch fire at that thought. _Didn't he know she was on a strict diet?_ Women needed to stay in shape. _Especially,_ if they were looking for a partner.

Scowling, Lucy recalled back the _stupid_ memories of a certain _stupid_ pink haired dude.

She probably would've just been standing by the gateway of Delta Airlines for an eternity if it wasn't for a certain perk-ish scream from a familiar voice.

"Lu!"

"Levy?"

Lucy was tackled into a hug, her best friend nuzzling her body in an embrace. It was sudden, but of course Lucy was happy to see her petite friend. She was so overjoyed, she didn't notice the big man walking up to the two.

But when she did, she visibly gulped, her eyes bulging.

Her arms were still wrapped around a giggling Levy, and she immediately stopped her chuckles. Slowly, she untangled herself from the hug, confusing Levy. "Lu? What's wrong?" "Uh... L-Levy.." Lucy gulped, not answering her friend's question, as she peered up at the large man standing in front of her. If this was a candidate for being her boyfriend, she'd probably had to reject. He seemed, uh... Intimidating (if that was the right word for it). The man towering over the two, was a good foot taller than Levy at least, and a head higher than Lucy. Piercing were aligned over his eyes, acting as eyebrows. The metal pieces ran down both sides of his nose, and he had two underneath his lip. He had three earrings on each ear, than ran up along his lobe. His outfit was equally interesting, with more nails screwed into the metal cloth.

Not to mention the hair.

His locks were a dark black, flowing to the back, spiking out every way Lucy could possibly think of (...Why did this feel like deja vu?) and was so long, it reached to his rear.

"U-Uh..." Lucy gulped, thoughts swarming her head as she thought of any possible reason why this guy was staring so intently at the two. Wait, a se- Lucy almost swore she saw a blush tint his face. He seemed to be staring more towards Levy instead of her.

Oh, no.

Lucy was seriously trembling in fear of the appearance of this dude, but if he was some serial killer or something and if he was after Levy, Lucy would have to kick out some of her moves (cue-ing her infamous _Lucy-Kick!)_. She narrowed her eyes, Levy still confused (she still had her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist) and reached into her purse. Fumbling around, Lucy eyes never leaving the dude's sight (which was sort of awkward since he was just standing directly in front of her).

Her hands continued searching, attempting to find the object Lucy was looking for, and when she felt the shape of the item she had hoped for she completely disentangled herself from her friend and lunged at Mr. No-Brow.

" _EAT THIS, LEVY-NAPPER."_ " _WHAT THE FU-" "_ Lu?!"

Her hands shot out, Lucy swallowing her cry of fear as she sprayed the can of pepper spray onto the face of the predator who had been staring incoherently at Levy's behind.

Lucy somewhat expected Levy to praise her for saving her _butt_ (literally).

Though her reaction, definitely didn't play out the way Lucy had thought (or hoped).

"Lu!" Levy wailed, "what're you doing?!" She rushed forward, pushing past her friend to the guy (he had toppled over backwards in surprise) who was groaning in pain. Behind him, were several bags of luggage-some looking suspiciously like Levy's- and one definite giant suitcase. Lucy suspected it was filled to the brim with all of Levy's favorite books from Paris.

"Gajeel! Are you alright?" Levy cried, kneeling down besides the near-crying male. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "You _know_ this guy?" Scratching her head, Lucy's face tightened in confusion and worry. The bluenette allowed a blush to creep up onto her face, and realization dawned then and there to the blonde. "Levy!" Lucy screeched in horror-ed shock. "This isn't your-"

Levy nodded, flushing. She helped 'Gajeel' up to his feet, as he continued to wipe his eyes with his big palms still cursing. "This is Gajeel Redfox," Levy tilted her head to point towards her boyfriend. "uh... He may look scary at first but he's really nice!" Her brown eyes tilted to give Lucy a puppy-face look. "Please, give him a chance, Lu?"

Lucy swore she hadn't been this confused since last week, when the pink delinquent decided to screw with her brain cells.

Still, she did trust Levy.

Her eyes relaxed, as she silently challenged Gajeel to a staring contest (though of course, his eyes were still squeezed shut from the spray with tears lining his lower eyelids). There was a fifteen second time period of silence. And finally, Lucy sighed in defeat. "Fine." Levy's eyes brightened in happiness, and she squealed, releasing her lover to stumble on his own, as she tackled Lucy in another hug. The blonde let out a laugh as she accepted the embrace. Both temporarily forgetting about poor Gajeel, who had flopped backwards again in confusion when he lost his support. "Thank you, Lu!" Lucy laughed. "You're welcome?" "Gah! Shrimp where'd you gooooo-AW, FUC-OW, DAMMIT."

...Poor, poor Gajeel.

 **XOXOX**

"And then," Lucy leaned forward as Levy finally topped off her story. "after he finished his song, 'Shoo be do ba', he leaped off of the stool, knelt down and handed me roses!" Both girls squealed at the thought and memory of Levy's recall of Gajeel asking her to dinner that night. Meanwhile, said man was blushing as he dragged the large number of suitcases behind him as they exited the airport.

The two girls were lost in a deep conversation on catching up, singling out (poor) Gajeel from the talk.

"Oh!" Lucy snapped her fingers together, and turned to Levy with a smirk. "That reminds me," reaching into her big pink purse, Lucy fumbled around before pulling out a hard covered book, causing Levy to squeal at the sight of it. "I got this for you! I saw this at the book store the other day, and I absolutely _had_ to buy it for you!" Lucy winked. Levy let out a shriek of pleasure, before grabbing her friend to pull her in for another hug as Lucy laughed.

Gajeel seemed to murmur something along the lines of, "girls...", which caused Levy to stick her tongue out at her tall boyfriend (though Lucy still didn't feel very comfortable around him).

As the trio walked out into the parking lot, the girls ceased their chit-chat to allow Lucy to scan the area for her car.

After around ten minutes of wandering with no luck, Gajeel piped up.

"Oi," Gajeel's deep voice shocked Lucy for a second, reminding her of some sort of criminal (sorry! She was still scared of the dude, okay?) "Bunny girl, where's your car?" He whined, shouldering a few of the bags while pulling the large suitcase of books behind him with his other hand. "Shrimp's baggage ain't gettin' any less heavier. D'ya know how much _clothes_ you girls have?"

"Hey!"

"What? Shrimp, you gotta admit. You own tons of those little cute orange-y flower dress things."

"I'm _not_ a shrimp!"

"Gihee. Yeah, you are."

"Gajeel, don't be mean! _I'm not a shrimp_!"

"I'm not being mean. Just sayin' the truth. Shrimp's a shrimp. What can I say?"

"Ugh! You can be _so_ annoying!"

"But ya' love me."

"...Don't remind me."

"Gihee, if it makes ya' feel better, blondie's a bunny girl."

Lucy deadpanned. " _What_ did you just say?"

Gajeel faked being taken back. "OucH! Bunny girl has a death glare. Shrimp, remind me not to get her on _bad_ side." "You've already gotten on _mine._ " Levy mumbled, a (cute) scowl playing on her face.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, as she stopped her search for her Toyota to squint at the giant male. "Did you just call me a bunny?" A lazy smirk graced his lips. "Gihee, maybe." Lucy's deadpan dropped lower, but since she didn't really know how to react to that kind of statement, she simply shook her head and continued to look for her vehicle. "Whatever... Levy help me look for a small blue Toyota." "'Kay!"

It took another ten minutes to locate her car, and needless to say Lucy was relieved when she finally gave her legs a break when she broke down onto the driver's seat.

Levy piled in after her, situating herself in the passenger's side, while Gajeel unloaded in the back. Whereas, when they finally got moving the two resumed their earlier chat, while (...poor) Gajeel was wedged in between giant (hard) suitcases. Levy was a bookworm, and of _course_ she had to pack at least _50_ books of literature with her.

At one point the conversation turned towards Lucy's family problems.

"So... W-What're you going to do about Wendy?" Levy furrowed her eyebrows together in worry, genuinely anxious. The two bluenettes always did get along well.

Lucy scratched her head, her mood fading. She leaned forward towards the stearing wheel, tension in her arms. "I don't know," She admitted. "But, I have to get her back. No matter what." Levy nodded furiously in agreement. "Of course you do! If you don't, I'll kidnap both of you and lock you both up together for myself." She vowed, determination filtering her words. She sounded so seriously, Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"Which reminds me of the boyfriend problem."

"Oh yeah! Any luck with that?"

"...K-Kind of?"

Levy deadpanned. "What do you mean, ' _kind of'_? With your looks- and breasts- You should have men flocking!" Levy screeched, gesturing (embarrassingly) towards Lucy's - ahem - chest area.

"Levy!" Lucy shrieked in humiliation, only receiving a shrug in response. "What?! Women, you have no idea what it's like to be 25 and people still think you're underage!"

Lucy pouted but didn't reply any further. Levy had always been self-aware of her size.

"Okay, I did actually get approached by _one_ dude." Lucy scowled at the thought before continuing. "But he was kinda a delinquent." Levy raised an eyebrow. "Fill me in."

She explained her encounter with the _pink_ haired (she still couldn't get over his strangeness) dude that got her kicked out of the coffee shop only to stuff her mouth full with pure cold calories served in a waffle cone.

Lucy probably would have ended up ranting on forever if Gajeel hadn't freaked her out by screaming.

" _WAIT. STOP. PULL OVER TO THE RIGHT. STOPPPP!"_

Which of course freaked both girls out, causing Levy to yell and Lucy to screech.

" _WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG, GAJEEL?" "AM I SUPPOSED TO TURN? WHAT? WHAT?!"  
_

Which of course, resulted in Lucy slamming on the breaks to a full stop to attempt to make a last second turn to the right. The vehicle did a full 180 degree turn (with a loud screech that couldn't be good to the tires) and shot towards the entry way of the pull through Gajeel had attempted to get Lucy to turn into. By some miracle, the car behind theirs was some distance away, and was just able to narrowly avoid the out of control car. Luckily, the Toyota didn't hit into anything out of the road, and were safely inside the parking lot of the area Gajeel wanted to be in.

There was silence. Everybody probably too rattled up to speak after their near death experience just a few seconds prior.

"Well," Gajeel was the first to talk. "That works. Let's go, shrimps and bunnies!"

Lucy had bubbles in her mouth, but Levy seemed to recover quick enough to scold her boyfriend. "GAJEEL." She shrieked. "You almost got us killed, baka!" He scratched the back of his head in confusion. "It was bunny's fault for not turning quick enough. Don't be mad, I'll cheer you up with some 'Shoo be do ba' when we get inside." Levy deadpanned. "Where are we even? What? Gajeel, stop taking this so lightly! We almost died!" He shrugged in response. "But, we're still here. Besides Shrimp. We ain't dyin' till we're old and wrinkly. Let's go! Hop to it, bunny girl!"

Levy turned to her left. "Lucy? Are you okay?" She reached over to shake her friend lightly. "Oh my gosh, she's traumatized! Lucy, get it together, girl!" A splash to the face from her canteen of cold water was enough to bring Lucy back (and stain her car seat wet). "Pffbah! What? What? Is this heaven? Did I die?" Lucy shook her head out, water droplets dripping from her face.

"Nah, not yet." Gajeel groaned as he fumbled around to open the car door to his right. When he finally found the handle all the luggage to his side fell outwards (including him). Sighing in victory, Gajeel stretched before he shot a thumb towards the huge restaurant towering over the three.

"Anyone up for some fried chicken, at the best restaurant in Fiore?

 **XOXOX**

Natsu glared at the grocery bags in his hand.

This was such a hassle.

And he hated hassles, because they required time and were boring. He could be doing _so_ much better things like talking to Happy (his cat) right about now. It was a hassle, and he didn't like it. It was boring, and he hated it. It was work, and it was boring work (which he hated). It was work for _Gray_ , and he hated Gray.

Speaking of the stupid Popsicle stick, Natsu'd bet he was off ice skating again, or playing hockey with Ultear again.

 _While he was stuck here doing errands for the ice queen._

Of course, you could just ask him, "Why even accept the request if you hate him so much?". But then again, he didn't have a reasonable answer. Sure, he hated the dude but they were best friends for as long as he could remember.

But that didn't mean Natsu would ever say that out loud.

He'd rather drown in a flurry of those fish flavored biscuits Happy so liked, than admit Gray was one of his closest buddies.

Glancing down at the shopping list Gray had texted him, Natsu scowled. He still needed to buy him one last item. _Seriously?_ What the _fuck_ did he need a freaking _Ice sculpture of a blueberry flavored snow cone_ , for? The pink haired man let out a 'tch' before continuing to wander around the city to find the last object. He had bought a new cooler so he could probably but the statue in there, but the main problem was; He had no idea where the heck you buy snow cone sculptures.

Which actually was a reasonable question.

Natsu smirked to himself. He'd just have to tell Gray he couldn't do it. Whistling in happiness of going home a bit more earlier than intended he pulled out his phone.

 _ **Natsu: Don't know where ya' buy snow cone sculptures. Headed home now. See ya' later, Elsa.**_

Almost right after, he got a response.

 ** _Princess Snowflake: Flame-fart don't give me no sh*t. You know where the ice statues are._**

It didn't occur to him that Natsu was getting glares since he stopped directly in the middle of the pathway of pedestrian walking. He raised an eyebrow at the text and furiously wrote back.

 ** _Natsu: I'm serious, ice-balls. You're not exactly any help when it comes to directions._**

 ** _Princess Snowflake: If you had a brain maybe you'd know how to work the GPS I installed on your phone, flame*ss._**

His cheeks flushed a bit at the statement.

 ** _Natsu: Oi! I know how to work the GPS._**

 ** _Princess Snowflake: Oh really, now? Okay, I'll send you the address to the sculptures store right now then._**

 ** _Natsu: No!_**

 ** _Princess Snowflake: Hmm?_**

 ** _Natsu: uh.._**

 ** _Princess Snowflake: Just admit it, fire face. You don't know how to work your GPS._**

 ** _Natsu: Well, you're not any better! You don't know how to set a nickname. FYI, you're ID on my contact list says, "Princess Snowflake"._**

It wasn't a very original insult, since Natsu knew Gray just didn't bother setting little things like that on his phone, but it was worth a shot. And the next comment he received said that he had shot the arrow right in the head.

 ** _Princess Snowflake: Yeah? Well... Ugh. Forget it._**

 ** _Princess Snowflake: You can go home. Whatev._**

Grinning, Natsu pumped a fist in the air. _Yes!_

Though, ten seconds later he got another text.

 _No!_

 ** _Princess Snowflake: Hey, Pyro. Ultear told me to tell you-she's making me say this, don't you dare think I'd offer this for you on my own- D'ya want to go to Fairy Tail for lunch? Of course, she's making me paying for your meal since you're cheap. She won't be coming, but she's MAKING me. Remember that._**

 ** _Princess Snowflake: I'd never purposely hang out with you._**

Natsu raised an eyebrow, before receiving another text from said girl.

 ** _Ultear: (don't listen to Gray. He just feels bad he made you run out and ruin your weekend.)_**

A smirk graced his lips. Gold. Time to mess with the snow.

 ** _Natsu: Ultear says she didn't tell you nothin'. What's wrong, ice-balls? Gettin' soft on me?_**

 ** _Princess Snowflake: Pfft. Nah. Just come on over. Will see you there in a bit. Come by at 12:00._**

Natsu sighed, tearing his eyes away from the screen to slide his smartphone into his back pocket to check his watch. Eleven forty-seven. He should have enough time to walk around the corner to get there. If his memory served him correctly (though he had to admit, that was never too often) Fairy Tail was nearby, and he should be able to pace his way there.

 _Ding!_ His back pocket vibrated, and Natsu groaned. Gray was seriously getting annoying with these text messages.

He quickly checked the screen, and didn't even bother to reply as he let out another noise of tire. He stuck it back into his jeans and continued walking, shouldering the bags in his hands.

 _Of course, things just got worse._

Because, Natsu was definitely _not_ looking forward to being the third wheel... (Or fourth. It would depend on Gray).

 ** _Princess Snowflake: Lug nuts might appear. Told him about possible lunch plans today, and he said he'll show with a shrimp girlfriend or something. He landed this morning. Get ready to be left out on mushy-ness, cuz if it's true, I'm leaving._**

 _...Fun._

* * *

A/ns: I appeared with an actual chapter! Not some stupid thing that's only 1K words long. Thank goodness. For some reason I did have to rewrite a bunch of this because I didn't like half of it, and then when I finished writing it, my computer buffered and failed to save it when I clicked 'Save'. So that was stupid. I didn't really like this chapter, but it's preparation for some Nalu. I feel like my writing failed you guys, and I'm sorry!

I told you all, My Smartboy would be next, and I am working on it right now. But...

I got the most sweetest review from user "Vilchen" and it made me want to write right away. Of course, I probably failed her expectations with this chapter since it was so bad, but hey. Anyways, I've finally got my hands on 'The Trials of Apollo' and I've read a bit already and fell in love. Rick Riordan is magical (plus Harry Potter's J.K. Rowling). Anyways, that was a long A/N so I'll peace out now. Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy staggered behind Gajeel (who had a pouting Levy slung over his shoulder) as they approached the restaurant.

Why they were even there in the first place, was a question Lucy would _like_ to know the answer of.

They legit almost got killed, and Gajeel had simply gotten out of the car, marched towards the entrance humming a weird song ('Shoo be do ba' he called it), and slung Levy over his arm. He didn't even bother to put the luggage back inside the car nicely. He got out and kicked one bag which flew into another. And another. And another. He seriously played soccer with suitcases, using Lucy's _car_ as a _goal_.

And no, she was not pleased.

She herself, was still incredibly shocked since her life flashed before her eyes a mere minute ago, but nonetheless followed Gajeel into the restaurant.

She was pretty sure he was well-known in this place, too based on his entrance.

"Hey!" Gajeel yelled, ignoring the wails of a blushing Levy. "Idiots, did ya' miss me?" He smirked grandly, opening his free arm in welcome as he shouted at the bystanders seated at nearby tables. Lucy nearly fell flat on her face. Em _barassing_. This was probably one of the few moments in Lucy's life where she just wanted to crawl into a hole and _die._

She just hoped none of the people here knew her, and spread bad rumors. She still needed to find a lover by the end of the month.

So of course, the usual reaction was played. Stares were given, and silence was ensued.

And, then of course, all hell broke loose.

" _AYE, It's GAjeEl!" "Metal-mouth!" "Screws-for-shit!" "GAJEEL!" "AYE, BOIIII-HIC-IIII."_

Lucy barely stepped to the side to avoid getting killed for the _second_ time that day, when tables were flipped (yes, full on tables), while some (crazy) people simply leaped up to trample on their food, using their dishes as a launchpad to tackle the large man - who was still holding poor dear Levy.

Dirt, booze, and fish (wait-fish?) were thrown into the air. The doors slammed shut behind the trio, and Gajeel was soon lost in a mob of people, a smirk playing on his face. Levy let out a shriek of fright when she was caught up in the madness, leaving Lucy feeling sorry for her. Tons of weird looking people (for some reason a lot of the male customers here had spiky hair) suddenly started attacking the pierced man, throwing punches and kicks at him, and Gajeel didn't fail to return the offer.

Soon, it sort of just turned into a free-for-all cuss war.

"AW, HOW YOU BEEN, YA LITTL' FUCKER?" "FinE, THANKS FOR ASKIN' YA LITTLE SHI-" "FIGHT ME, STUPID." "FUCK YE-" " _That. Was. My. CAKE."_

Lucy froze. That was quite a scary voice.

All the men who had been involved in the mayhem of punches and jabs, were now hugging each other and screaming like little girls.

" _FUCK, IT'S ERZA." "DIE, IMBECILES." "AIIEEEEEEE!"_

The sounds of the hits that red-haired women had landed were pretty nasty, and Lucy immediately felt sorry for anyone who had gotten in the way of the girl's poor dessert. Five minutes later, and a stack of bodies of men were made with the scarlet haired female warrior seated on top, enjoying another slice of strawberry shortcake. Gajeel, being her cushion.

Lucy was in the middle of saying her prayers, when a voice interrupted her. "L-L-Lu..." "Oh my god, Levy?!"

The blonde watched in horror, when the frazzled bluenette crawled out from underneath a table cloth. "I-Is it over?" Lucy reached down to help her groaning friend up. "Yeah, it is." Lucy sighed, nodding over to the pile of men moaning in agony.

"Well," The scarlet haired girl seemed to have finished her plate of sweetness, as she jumped off large tower of males to dust her hands off. "looks like we have someone new here!" She flashed a smile Lucy's direction, and a shiver went down her spine. Levy was still dizzy from the mess she had been brought in.

She strutted over to the two confidently, her chest lifted. She had long flowing bright red hair, and beautiful dark toned eyes to match. Her bangs were swept to the side, and she wore a plain outfit that still hugged her figure tightly. No make-up on and a natural beauty. Lucy had to applaud her for staying so neat without the assist of beauty products.

"Actually," she stopped when she stood in front of the blonde, only to narrow her eyes at her. "I think we've met before..." Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Have we?" She nodded, and now that Lucy took a closer look she did seem familiar...

"Are you Lucy?" She eyed said girl up and down, skeptically. "Erza?" Lucy's head was hit with remembrance with the vague memory of her high-school friend.

"Yes! Wow, it's been so long!" Erza clapped her hands together in joy, beaming. Lucy sighed happily. She was overjoyed, that this wasn't just some random scary stalker woman. "Right?" She smiled, and Erza invited her to take a seat where she had been already dining.

Gajeel and the others had already recovered, and were bickering again, but Erza ignored it. She brought Levy (who she also remembered) and Lucy over to a circular table where a blue haired man was already seated at. The red haired girl blushed, before introducing the two. "Girls, this is Jellal, he's my f-fiance.." Lucy's eyes widened in shock, before both she and Levy burst into squeals. "Omigosh, really?" Levy gushed, holding out her hand for the polite man to shake. "My name's Levy. This is Lu- Or Lucy. Congratulations! When's the marriage?"

Erza shrugged sheepishly. "We actually don't know yet. We're thinking at the beach maybe." She admitted, the pink tint still lightly coating her cheeks. Lucy let out another squeal of happiness, as the three took a seat at the table.

The next hour or so was a flurry of simple catching up, and recall backs. Talk about the old school they used to attend, Magnolia High, and other simple things and topics (like Lucy's little boyfriend problem). Erza had ordered more food for the two extra persons, and Lucy was stuffed in no time.

"Has anyone approached you yet?" Erza questioned, when the topic led back to Lucy's issue.

She shrugged in response. "Well, one." She said, but quickly her face twisted and she cringed. "But, he was definitely _not_ mature enough for a date." "Oh? What happened?"

Lucy explained again about the pink haired guy (why did everyone want to know about this dude, anyways?) and his little game of kicking-her-out-and-getting-ice-cream charade.

"Gihee, sounds like Salamander."

Lucy flinched in surprise, when Gajeel's deep voice seemed to come out of no where.

"Huh? What?"

The dark haired man was standing behind his girlfriend, resting his arm on her head (which she didn't look to happy about). A lazy smirk graced his lips, causing the two metal piercings underneath his chin to slant upwards. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows together. "You _know_ this dude?" Jellal and Erza looked at each other simultaneously before the red-head piped up. "Yeah, he should've been here around forty-five minutes ago, though." Her face contorted in confusion and a flash of worry.

Gajeel seemed to brush it off though. "Don't sweat it. He probably got lost again."

As if on cue, a familiar voice yelled from the door. " _What'd you say, metal-mouth?_ "

Lucy froze, her sweat running cold. _Oh, no._

Gajeel turned around, breaking into a grin. "You heard me, Salamander." A growl. "For your information, I had a few errands to run for Snowflake, here."

 _Oh, no._

"Hahhh? Flame-balls, you finished your snow cone shopping an hour ago." "You really don't know when to shut up, now do you, ice balls?" "Is that a challenge, you damn Pyro?" "Bring it, frozen-freak."

Erza immediately stood up from her chair, and both she and Gajeel began to walk towards the familiar sound of chaos. "Boys," Erza thundered, and two small, "eeps!" were heard. " _Are we fighting?_ _"_ Jellal let out a bitter laugh. "That's her death tone." He pointed out, nodding towards his lover.

"N-N-N-no ma'am!"

"Good. Natsu, come over here. I want you to meet someone."

"H-h-Huh?"

Lucy stiffened. Shoot.

Levy eyed her best friend, who was sweating nervously. "No. No. Please don't Erza, I really _don't_ want to meet this guy again..." Lucy cringed. She knew what kind of dude this man was. When he sees her, he'll act all chummy, think they're friends, he'll fall in love, and Lucy'll get herself in a hot mess.

"Pleeasseeee, don't bring him over here..." Lucy continued to hope, her back still facing the four that were making their way towards the table. Jellal shot her a confused look, but decided against asking a question. Levy didn't really know what to do, but she reached over and squeezed her friend's palm.

Silence.

She heard silence.

Lucy didn't move for two minutes, just to make sure. The familiar voices were gone. "D-Did they leave?" Lucy asked, not turning around. Levy took a glance behind her. "Yeah, it looks like Erza was called over by someone, and the boys are fighting again." Lucy let out a sigh of relief, before allowing herself to turn around.

" _Thank the lor-_ " "Hey! It's blondie!"

" _BGAHHH!"_

* * *

A/ns: Short chapter, sorry loves! Another filler, gomen! You reviewers make my heart flsoar. I swear, you guys are awesome. Anyways, I'll probably come back tomorrow with more LucyxNatsu interactions, so stay tuned! More introductions, and guys, if you're into crime, come on and visit my profile page and check out my story 'Killer'. If you've already read it, you might want to re-follow that (if you already were) since it glitched, and it wouldn't notify you guys when I posted Chapter two, so I had to delete it and re-post it. (Sorry, advertisement going on) Anyways, See you guys soon!


End file.
